Soft and Warm
by Harumaki03
Summary: Había escuchado historias mientras estuvo en los dormitorios de la Estrella Polar, pero jamás pensó que de todas, aquella fuera cierta.


**"** **Soft and Warm"**

 **-/-/-**

* * *

 **Summary:** Había escuchado historias mientras estuvo en los dormitorios de la Estrella Polar, pero jamás pensó que de todas, aquella fuera cierta.

 **Nota:** Inspirado por el capítulo 175 del manga _(¿posible spoiler?)_ aún van en el tren **Sombra de Luna** _(o_ _ **Sombra Lunar**_ _, como prefieran xD)._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ustedes saben que **Shokugeki no Soma** no me pertenece sino a **Tsukuda Yuto** , **Saeki Shun** y la **Shonen Jump** , de mi propiedad el relato no más.

* * *

 **-/-/-**

Después de darse cuenta que no se sentía nada incómoda con la presencia del pelirrojo y haber compartido un largo silencio mientras veían el cielo estrellado de Hokkaido, Yukihira se había despedido diciendo que iría a dar una vuelta por ahí.

—También deberías estirar las piernas de vez en cuando, Nakiri —fueron sus palabras de despedida antes de cerrar la puerta de su compartimento.

Erina frunció su ceño ante sus palabras y soltó un pequeño bufido mientras se forzaba a concentrarse en la preparación de la siguiente sesión de estudio.

Mientras tecleaba tópicos a tocar y detallaba los mismos, tomaba de cuando en cuando del Genmai que Tadokoro amablemente le había dejado antes.

— _"Sólo creo que todos quieren agradecerte"_ —la conclusión del pelirrojo sobre las visitas de los otros tres alumnos antes de la suya a su compartimento solo la hizo agitarse de nuevo.

Ciertamente, ella los estaba ayudando pero no era como que esperase que ellos se lo agradecieran o parecido, sencillamente creía que aquello era lo correcto.

Respiro profundamente, notando que ya era bastante tarde y que debería tratar de dormir, así que con eso en mente, guardo los documentos en su laptop y se estaba poniendo de pie cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

—¡Erina~! —Alice entro con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Erina tenía una mano en su pecho por el susto.

—¡Alice! —exclamó—. ¡¿Qué maneras son esas de entrar sin avisar?! Y, ¡¿porqué andas deambulando en pijama?! —la señaló.

Alice agitó su mano, restándole importancia a sus quejas.

—Ven, ven, hay algo que quiero que veas —la tomó de la mano y empezó a llevarla fuera.

—¡¿Qu-qué?! ¿A dónde me quieres llevar? —preguntó con duda, mientras forcejeaba para no ser arrastrada.

—Es Yukihira-kun —rió Alice —con todo se nota que es un plebeyo acostumbrado a dormir donde sea —Erina frunció el ceño, ahora dejándose llevar.

—¿No me digas que...? —cuestionó con espanto.

—¿Huh? No creo que sea nada de lo que estás pensando, pero vamos, vamos —ahora la empujó en dirección al vagón de los denominados rebeldes—. Esto será divertido.

Erina dudaba que cualquier cosa que Alice pensará era divertido, realmente lo fuera.

 **-/-/-**

—¡No tiene remedio! —Yuki se dejó caer en una de las finas y cómodas sillas, negando con su cabeza.

—¿Qué tan común es que lo haga? —Takumi estaba sorprendido, caminando alrededor del taburete donde estaba el pelirrojo sentado, aún sin creerlo.

—Siempre que se prepara para alguna prueba —respondió Ryoko, suspirando.

—Ni siquiera Megucchi es capaz de lograr hacer algo en esta situación —la aludida estaba sentada, suspirando pesadamente.

—Es increíble —Kurokiba le echo la cabeza hacia atrás con su índice en la frente del pelirrojo —no hace nada —concluyó, de forma seca y apática.

—Estamos hasta el cansancio de decirle que no es bueno para su salud —Marui suspiro mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

—¡Da igual! ¡Dejemoslo ahí! —exclamó con energía Daigo.

—¡Y juguemos a las cartas! —concluyó Shōji.

Las quejas de Marui no se hicieron esperar de que era demasiado tarde y debían descansar pero como siempre, el dúo explosivo lo ignoró.

—Mira~ —Alice abrió la puerta del vagón de los rebeldes y señaló con una cabezadita en dirección al pelirrojo.

Ambas tenían pocos minutos allí de pie, escuchando lo que decían dentro así que Erina se hizo una ligera idea de lo que pasaba ya.

Los demás alzaron sus rostros en dirección a ellas, Alice entró y se colgó del brazo de Kurokiba preguntando qué métodos habían empleado ya para tratar de despertar a Yukihira.

—¡Erina-sama! —Hisako se acercó hasta la rubia—. ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que estaría descansando ya.

—A eso iba hasta que Alice me arrastró a ver este pobre espectáculo circense —bufó, señalando con su cabeza a Sōma.

Hisako sonrió de forma tenue y algo nerviosa mientras dirigía su mirada al muchacho.

—Parece que esta muy cansado, aunque no ha valido ruido o golpe que lo haga despertar para que vaya a su cama —musitó, cruzándose de brazos.

Erina lo miró un rato mientras recordaba haber escuchado algo similar en las conversaciones de las chicas de la Estrella Polar sobre las cosas que hacían los chicos que les causaban problemas como cuando Ibusaki-kun ahumaba sus platillos a tardes horas de la noche o Isshiki-san con sus apariciones en sus habitaciones a tardes horas llamándolos para una fiesta improvisada, de todas, ella nunca creyó que de verdad Yukihira Sōma se durmiera en cualquier lugar.

—" _Cuando se preparaba para su encuentro contra Mimasaka, Mito-san y yo lo encontramos casi ahogándose con el agua del lavamanos"._

Otros decían que Fumio-san lo había encontrado varias veces dormido en la cocina.

Pero ella no lo había creído hasta ese momento. Yukihira estaba sentado en un taburete al estilo indio, con sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza colgando de una forma que sabía cuando despertará seria dolorosa.

—¿En serio está dormido así? —cuestionó, incrédula.

—Sólo ignoralo, Erinacchi —suspiró Yuki —no hay fuerza de la naturaleza que lo haga revivir, aún se considera milagro que no se haya roto el cuello o algo.

—¿A qué es algo digno de ver? —Alice se movía alrededor de Sōma mientras sacaba su móvil para hacerle una foto —ni siquiera estirando sus mejillas reacciona —rió la albina.

—Déjale —Erina le sujetó la mano que tenía en el rostro del pelirrojo —es un espectáculo deplorable —suspiro.

Alice sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras se zafaba del agarre de su prima y colocaba sus manos sobre el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Inténtalo tú —señaló —es divertido —la cara de Erina se tiñó de rosa mientras apartaba las manos de las mejillas morenas.

—¡N-no lo es! —exclamó, con el ceño fruncido—. Basta de esto, me iré a dormir —bufó, volviéndose mientras agitaba su larga melena rubia.

—¿Ya es de día? —todos los ojos se dirigieron al pelirrojo, que se restregaba los ojos con pesar.

—¡Yu-Yukihira se despertó!

—¡Un milagro!

—¡Marui, debes jugar hasta el amanecer en conmemoración a esto!

—¡No! ¡Me niego!

—Oh, vaya —musitó Alice, inclinándose hacia el rostro somnoliento de Sōma —aún no amanece, señor plebeyo —se burló.

Sōma esbozó el fantasma de una sonrisa mientras movía su cuello de un lado a otro.

—¡N-no deberías de dormir en sitios como éste! Piensa un poco en tu salud y reputación como chef —bufó Erina, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de reproche.

—Lo siento —alzó una mano en disculpa mientras dirigía sus dorados ojos vetados de sueño hacia Erina —creo que me iré a la cama —rascó su nuca mientras se ponía de pie y ocultaba un bostezo con su otra mano.

—Alguien debería verificar que no se duerma contra una de las ventanas —murmuró Ryoko, viendo que abría la otra puerta que conducía a las habitaciones.

—Yo iré —el silencioso Ibusaki se puso de pie, siguiendo al pelirrojo —quizás vaya al baño y se duerma en el piso —musitó.

—Te acompaño —Takumi le alcanzo y a los pocos segundos escucharon sus exclamaciones de encontrar al pelirrojo apoyado contra la puerta de la que era su habitación.

—No tiene remedio —dijeron al unísono Yuki y Ryoko, mientras Megumi sonreía apenada.

Erina estuvo un rato jugando cartas con ellos, luego de mucha insistencia y luego se dirigió a su suite privada.

Mientras se sentaba en su cama, pensaba en lo increíblemente estúpido que era que alguien no pudiera controlar dónde quedarse dormido.

Abrió y cerró sus manos, aún sorprendida por lo impactante que había sido el fugaz pensamiento de _«suave y cálido»_ que la había abordado cuando sus manos se encontraron con las morenas mejillas de Yukihira.

Cuando despertaba, parecía incluso otra persona, pensó.

Se recostó, arropándose en el proceso mientras pensamientos sobre el pelirrojo, su _estúpido_ rostro somnoliento y sus mejillas eran el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Bufó y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos por el momento, lo único que debía preocuparle por ahora era si tanto él como los demás lograban pasar a segundo año junto con ella.

Y con pensamientos sobre qué podría depararles a los rebeldes en la segunda prueba al día siguiente, se quedó dormida.

 **—Fin—**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Sōma podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos a la distancia, como si le hablarán desde muy lejos y, hombre, él quería despertar pero estaba tan cansado.

Sintió como una de sus mejillas era estirada por unos dedos ligeramente fríos y frunció un poco el ceño.

—Déjale —escuchó que alguien decía con firmeza, aquella voz era terriblemente familiar, casi tanto como la del resto de sus amigos —es un espectáculo deplorable —fue lo que siguió.

Quería reír, aquel sueño era divertido, aunque le extrañaba que la voz de la princesa de Tootsuki se hubiese unido al mismo.

Sintió unas manos increíblemente suaves y calientes en sus mejillas, seguido de —inténtalo tú, es divertido —dicho por la inconfundible Alice. Aquella calidez y suavidad se sentían demasiado reales como para ser parte de un sueño, aunque no le molestaba y antes de que pudiera disfrutar un poco más de aquello, las manos se apartaron de su rostro.

Se concentró un poco más, tratando de recuperar aquella sensación en sus mejillas mientras a la distancia escuchaba un —me iré a dormir —que sonó lo bastante firme y real que lo forzó a abrir sus ojos en contra de su voluntad.

Lo primero que vio fue el resplandor dorado de unos largos cabellos, provocándole balbucear: —¿Ya es de día? —quería estirar la mano y acariciar al sol en forma de hebras pero su cuerpo apenas estaba reaccionando entre el sueño, las ordenes de su cerebro y el cansancio.

Escuchó a sus compañeros exclamar algo de un milagro y un partido de cartas hasta el amanecer, quería unirse pero estaba realmente cansado.

En su rango de visión, tan cerca que habría dado un respingo de haber podio moverse más rápido apareció el rostro de la albina Alice, cuyos ojos camersíes le miraban con un brillo malicioso.

—Aún no amanece, señor plebeyo —escuchó que le decía con burla. Quería reírse pero lo que le salió fue una especie de sonrisa fantasma mientras movía su cuello de un lado a otro.

—¡N-no deberías de dormir en sitios como éste! Piensa un poco en tu salud y reputación como chef —escuchó que bufaba Erina, mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de lo que parecía reproche.

Así era como ella expresaba preocupación, suponía.

—Lo siento —alzó una mano en disculpa mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de Erina —creo que me iré a la cama —musitó, llevando una de sus manos hasta su nuca rascándola un poco, mientras se ponía de pie ocultando un bostezo con la otra mano.

Se encogió de hombros de forma imperceptible y dedicándole una última mirada a la Lengua de Dios se volvió y abrió la puerta del compartimento que llevaba a las habitaciones.

La puerta se cerró tras de sí y miró la puerta de la habitación en la que le tocaba dormir mientras bostezaba delante de la misma.

Inclinó su cabeza, que encontró un duro soporte para sostenerla y sonrió pensando que no sería malo volver a sentir aquellas manos suaves y cálidas en su rostro una vez más y con aquello en mente, se dejó llevar por el cansancio y el sueño.

—¡Yukihira! ¡No te duermas ahí! ¡Esto es peor que antes! —gritaba alguien a sus espaldas pero él ya se encontraba muy lejos en un sueño de nuevos horizontes culinarios por descubrir y el cosquilleo de manos suaves en sus mejillas.

 **«Ahora sí...»**

 **—El Fin—**

Bueno, cuando **Tsukuda Yuto** y **Saeki Shun** dijeron que iban a poner del desarrollo de los sentimientos de **Erina** en una entrevista hace unos meses atrás, no estaban bromeando no.

¡Chan! Aquí un segundo escrito de **Shokugeki no Sōma** _(hurra, hurra)_ , en verdad tenía unos cuantos días con esto, pero no me dignaba a terminarlo por causa ajenas a mi _(la vida señores, ¡la vida ni más, ni menos!)_.

Si están al día con el **Manga** , notarán que esta muy ligeramente ligado a los acontecimientos sucedidos en el capítulo **175** , sino, no se preocupen _(LOL)_ que casi todo lo de este escrito _(a excepción de algún pensamiento de_ _ **Erina**_ _y el viaje en tren)_ es una galimatía de mi parte :D.

Agradeciendo a quienes comentaron mi primer escrito en la sección: **evolvelove** _(que quería limonada xD, lo siento este tampoco tuvo)_ , **Tenza-z** _(daré lo mejor de mi para traer más cosillas de ellos en español)_ , **ASUKA02** _(sabes que_ _ **Sōma**_ _no tiene remedio alguno xD)_ , **Ga** _(Haha, me alegro te gustará, espero si lees éste, también te agrade_ ), **Sonye-san** _(Eeh, aún falta para que yo haga algo como un beso entre ellos, necesito más práctica xD)_ , en verdad, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos :)

Y bueno, sin añadir más, espero que disfruten del escrito y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido.

¡Ja ne!

 _ **18-21 Julio, 2016**_


End file.
